Comfort
by Elf Knight
Summary: Tragedy strikes when Arya is killed shortly after the funeral for Oromis & Glaedr. As odd as it seems, Eragon finds comfort in Islanzadí, Queen of the Elves. But is this something more? Or will it be just another way to break his already scarred heart?
1. Chapter 1: Comfort

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** First things first, I don't own the Inheritance Cycle but I do possess my plot and any additional character and places. Just to let you know, it contains EragonXIslanzadí pairing and what may be considered slash if you're an EragonXArya shipper. I decided that since there were way too many of the latter and far too few of the former, I would write one myself and, hopefully, get a few more similar fanfics out there. Please do take note also that this fanfic is not rated 'M' without good reason. There may be some *ahem* sex scenes or battle violence, as Eragon still has to defeat the Dark King. So kids (if any of you are kids or underage and reading this), don't say I didn't warn you! No offence!

Well, now that I got that over I can finally proceed with the actual story. I hope you like it!

**CHAPTER ONE:** Comfort

As if Mother Nature herself mourned the death of the fallen Dragon and Rider, thick raindrops fell in torrents from the darkened heavens. The woods surrounding the Gil'ead were shrouded with clouds of mist which rendered the place an all-together very eerie feel.

Eragon Shadeslayer shivered and wrapped his azure cloak tighter about him as he watched the most tragic scene he had witness, save perhaps for Brom's death, unfold before his very eyes. A host of elves had gathered out here in the woods were Oromis and Glaedr had fallen.

The last Dragon Rider and his Bond had been slain at the hand of Galbatorix through his puppet Rider Murtagh. A hot wave of anger surged within Eragon at the memory but he wrestled with it and subdued it. It was not Murtagh's fault that he had to kill his mentors. He knew that! Then why did he feel so confused?

Eragon sighed and shook his head, combing a hand through his tousled brown hair. His gloomy brown eyes surveyed the wide clearing where the funeral was taking place. Nearly the entire elf army had gathered in these woods, as many as could fit had come. Queen Islanzadí herself was in the glade and was currently kneeling before the fallen Rider and Dragon, paying her respects.

For some odd reason, Eragon's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Lush black hair cascaded down her back and shoulders contrasting sharply with her pale white skin now only further enhanced due to the dismal atmosphere. Her face was wet with tears and her back was hunched over.

Wracking sobs echoed throughout the forest as she mourned the death and Eragon's heart went out to her. The queen had always been his friend and ally in spite of fierce opposition from other elves such as Vanir who only had a change of heart after the Blood-Oath Ceremony. If there was ever a time when he could repay the kindness she bestowed upon him, it would be now.

With that thought in mind and nothing more, Eragon voiced his proposal to Saphira, mentally of course, who immediately agreed. Islanzadí had naught a shoulder to cry on since King Evander passed away into the Void. While Eragon could never replace the grand monarch, he could offer the elf queen some support in this trying time, some comfort.

Taking a deep breath, he strode across the clearing from where he stood. Ignoring all the other elves and the hushed whispers that rippled across those gathered here, he knelt down beside Islanzadí and wrapped and offered his condolences in the Ancient Language. Much to his surprise, the elf queen turned to him with a weak smile.

A faint glimmer of hope flickered in her eyes and Eragon did his best to smile reassuringly at her. But Islanzadí lost her smile just as quickly and gave a loud, strangled groan. All the elves silenced immediately and their fears were quieted and replaced with sorrow. Islanzadí did something then that thoroughly bewildered Eragon who wasn't used to seeing such a display of emotion from the elves before.

Islanzadí gave a small shudder and wrapped her arms around Eragon, burying her head in his shoulder. Eragon flinched from the unexpected contact and glanced around warily at the other elves, all of which wore stunned expressions on their face. A few, however, looked only a little shocked at first but the emotion was then changed to something close to amusement as they waited to see how Eragon would handle this...awkward situation.

Eragon searched for Arya but she was not present in the clearing as she had gone off alone in the woods for a time of closure. He was almost grateful for that as he knew her reaction would be none to kind to see this event take place. Not knowing what else to do, Eragon sighed and relaxed his body, putting an arm around the elf queen while holding her hand with his free one.

Eragon and Islanzadí passed the rest of the day in this position. Many an elf came and went but they lingered still, mourning the death of the Rider and Dragon.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author's Note: **That's it for now! Sorry the chapter's so short but I couldn't think of much else to write. If any of you have any ideas for later chapters, I would enjoy hearing your feedback. Rest assured though, as I do have a general plot-line for this story but it's slightly vague at parts.

Mainly, I need fillers and, of course, pointers on how to best go about a romance between an Elf Queen and Dragon Rider. Also, while I hate to admit it, I'm not very good at writing stuff about girls not to mention a female elf woman. So if there any girls out there who have some words of wisdom for me out there, I'd like to hear your advice!

Well, bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2: A Connection

**Author's Note:** Don't own the _Inheritance Cycle _and anything in it. These first few chapters may be slow but I'm going to up the ante soon so be prepared for sex and stuff. Also, I've changed my mind for Eragon won't combat Galby in this fanfic. There will be an assassination attempt on the Elf Queen later on so be warned as it might be somewhat disturbing for young readers. Then again, I didn't rate it "M" without reason, did I now? Well, that's about it for the disclaimer so here's chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long but I got tied up with a bunch of unexpected things at home. Anyhow, here it is and hopefully it's good.

R&R please!

**Chapter 2:** A Connection

"No!" Islanzadí thundered.

Eragon winced as the chair next to him burst into flame. Although the queen of the elves did not use the Ancient Language, it seemed to flare into action at her slightest whim.

He had witnessed something like this before when he, Saphira, Orik, Arya, and the elves first arrived in the grand halls of Ellesméra. Only that time, Islanzadí had brought a downpour of white rose petals with a mere clap of her hands instead of fire.

The Dragon Rider murmured a soft spell to extinguish the flames. They dissolved into a pile of ashes instantly and a nearby elf lord gave him a hidden smile of gratitude so as to not upset the queen.

"No!" Islanzadí repeated although not as loud as last time. "The elves have lost too many lives at the behalf of this foolish war. Why! Even Oromis-Elda and Glaedr have fallen at the hands of the traitor Murtagh and his sorry excuse for a dragon."

"Murtagh is not a traitor and Thorn is still a hatchling!" Eragon blurted out, jumping to his feet in sudden anger.

He knew he should feel upset at them but he didn't. He couldn't. It wasn't their fault that they served the Mad King. It was the fault of Galbatorix.

"Are you defying me?" Islanzadí said, her voice a deathly whisper. "Are you defying the queen of the elves?"

Eragon was stumped momentarily as to how to respond to the queen's erratic behaviour. A tense silence hung over all those gathered in the command tent as Eragon struggled for the right words.

"I cry your pardon if my outburst sounded offensive," He said at last. "But it was not Murtagh and Thorn's fault that they slew Oromis and Glaedr. They are name-slaves of the king for he has stolen their True Name and bound them to his will."

The elves stirred worriedly. They knew what it was like to invoke the wrath of Islanzadí. She was by far the most powerful elf in all the land and no one was strong enough to stand up to her. That was why she was queen.

"You dare?" Islanzadí said, her voice like ice. Her face was now white and pale, her eyes burning with hatred. "You dare sympathize with our enemies?"

"I dare!" Eragon said bravely. "I dare sympathize with the underdogs and the downtrodden, those who are misunderstood like I was during my time of affliction when my back ailed me. It would be wise _Islanzadí_ to put away prejudice during the war. I understand your sentiment and feel it to if it were not for the facts that stand in my way. Murtagh was a strong friend and the wound caused by his seeming betrayal runs deep. However, we cannot count him as an enemy for we need his help in this war. Just think of how much more powerful we'd be against the Mad King if we had another Dragon Rider at our command?"

Much to Eragon's relief, many of the elves murmured their agreement although some whispered opposition. A few others had blatant resistance in their eyes.

"Leave us!" Islanzadí said through clenched teeth and deep breaths. "Leave us all of you!"

Knowing who the elf queen spoke of, the other elves left the pavilion whispering in hushed tones amongst themselves. A few of them gave Eragon looks of sympathy and support, even worry. One or two even lent him some of their energy as if they supposed a fight would ensue between him and Islanzadí.

Eragon wasn't surprised if it did but he remained standing straight and tall as the elf queen muttered a spell to stop anyone from hearing them. Finally, the last elf was gone and Islanzadí strode over to Eragon. Before the Rider could react, she slapped him hard across the face sending him flying backwards due to her elvish strength.

"Do not try to double cross me, _Rider_!" Islanzadí hissed as Eragon jumped up, senses alert.

He did not unsheathe Brisingr but his hand hovered above the sword's hilt just in case.

"I know where your sympathies lie!" Islanzadí said dangerously. "You wish to join the Red Rider in his fight against us. You desire to work for the king and seek to tell all our plans to Galbatorix! You are a traitor and oath-breaker! You – "

Not knowing why he did so, Eragon struck Islanzadí across the face. The elf queen gasped and kneed him in the stomach. Eragon doubled over but managed to roll aside even as Islanzadí made to kick him in the groin again. Eragon dove on top of her and tackled her to the ground, desperately wracking his brain for a back-up plan.

_Saphira, help me out here!_ Eragon yelped as Islanzadí resisted him.

The elf queen nipped his neck and Eragon cried out in shock and pain. To his surprise, Saphira only chuckled.

_You got yourself in this mess, Little One,_ She said smugly. _I am resting now from our long flight and need my sleep. So you are on your own here. Do not bother me unless in dire need. Besides, it is not uncommon for mates to fight like this before coupling. Do not fear._

_What in the Empire?_ Eragon gasped.

Mates? Coupling? What in Alagaësia was Saphira going on about? Had the strain of the flight gone to her head? However, Islanzadí had finally calmed down and was now panting for breath as she lay under him. Eragon stopped fighting her but remained on his guard. He glanced down at Islanzadí and was surprised to see the elf queen's eyes widened.

"Only one elf has ever dared to act in this way towards me," She said at length. "And that was my husband-king Evandar!"

Eragon felt stunned and at a loss for words. He flinched as something touched his cheek and realized it was Islanzadí's hand cupping it. The elf queen stared deep into his eyes as if searching for an answer.

"Why do you puzzle me so, Rider?" She asked softly. "You continue to amaze me to no end."

Eragon grinned and allowed his body to relax. He actually felt quite warm and light-headed lying atop Islanzadí's soft body. The Rider blushed and gave himself a mental shake.

"I suppose it runs in the family," He shrugged. "Brom was very strong-willed from what I heard and when I met him. It must be hereditary. We share a connection, I suppose, in that way."

"A connection indeed," Islanzadí breathed as she scrutinized him. "It is naught but strange that you say so for you and I share a connection too."

"Oh?" Eragon asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Aye," Islanzadí confirmed. "We share a connection in pain and loss. Your friend Brom was taken away from you even as Evandar was stolen from me. Now Oromis-Elda and Glaedr are gone. They were your tutors too. You see? We both share in pain."

"Actually," Eragon couldn't resist saying. "_Brom_ was not just a friend. He was my father."

"How can this be?" Islanzadí asked.

Smiling at the memories that flooded through him, Eragon recounted the story of Brom's relationship with Selena that he had heard from the ex-Rider himself. When he was done, Islanzadí was looking upon him with renewed respect.

"You are full of surprises, Rider," Islanzadí said. "It is fitting that the only hope of the Varden was the son of he who formed them. But we have talked long and wasted time in bickering. I apologise for my childish behaviour and cry your pardon. Will you release me now?"

Blushing, Eragon got up hastily and Islanzadí sat up beside him. She favoured him a smile before shocking him further by kissing him on the cheek.

"You and I share a connection, Eragon," She said. "Let us not misjudge it but use it to make us stronger. I have acted foolishly and shall redeem myself. But now it is late and we have plans to make. The Varden will continue to receive our aid, rest assured. Will you join me for dinner at my tent later on tonight?"

Eragon nodded mutely too shocked by the fact that Islanzadí kissed him even if only on the cheek.

"Good," Islanzadí said, standing up. "Then let us continue this meeting while we still have the time, the war council I mean. Will you call them hither, Eragon?"

Eragon agreed and got up begrudgingly, his thoughts a whirl of joy and wonder at what had transpired that morning. He was still in love with Arya, he told himself. So why did he feel so confused?

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in this update and I promise to try harder next time. I got caught up with a bunch of stuff recently but I should hopefully be able to work faster now that I've got some good ideas for this fanfic. Hope you like it!

~ Elf Knight ~


	3. Chapter 3: Pain Renewed

**Author's Note:** You guys are lucky today since it's Saturday and I got an inspiration for more ideas for this fanfic. I call it a Writing Spree and I'm going to write as much as I can before it runs out and grinds to a halt. Once again, I don't own the _Inheritance Cycle _or anything therein. Also, I must warn you that there's a character death in this chapter. One of the canon characters dies but it's imperative to this fanfic so please don't flame me. In light of that, part of this chapter may be kind of disturbing but I've rated it "M" for a reason. Anyhow, just thought to warn you guys in advance. Hope you like it! R&R please!

**Chapter 3:** Pain Renewed

Eragon tossed and turned in his sleep, dreaming.

_A lone figure knelt in an empty glade in a misty forest. _

_Tall trees surrounded her but it could not protect her from what was to come._

"_Faolin!" She cried. "Faolin, my love! Come back to me."_

_It was then that the Rider noticed a still body sprawled out in the grass. A black, stubby arrow pierced his throat and he was covered in dry blood. _

_He grinned madly at the elf stooped above him as if the fallen one enjoyed seeing her pain._

"_Curse you Durza!" The kneeling elf cried into the night. "Curse you forever!"_

_Hot, angry tears flowed from the elf's eyes and Eragon knew it was Arya mourning for the loss of her partner and, he assumed, deceased mate. _

_Was that where she had gone? Had she returned to the place she was ambushed in? It made sense in an odd sort of way and Eragon was surprised when it didn't hurt._

_He felt no jealousy towards the fallen elf only a cold kind of realism that she would never be his. _

_All of a sudden, a blood-curdling scream tore through the night and Eragon started but did not move since he was dreaming. _

_Arya's head snapped up and she unsheathed her sword but it was too late. The elf princess was surrounded by tall, strong men wearing dark cloaks and boasting huge broad swords._

"_Stand aside!" A harsh voice barked._

_To Eragon's fear and alarm, Murtagh shouldered his way through the men clutching Zar'rock in his hands. His eyes danced with glee and he sneered at the stunned elf princess._

"_Ironic isn't it?" He asked. "That you should die at the same place as your mate?"_

"_What do you know of Faolin?" Arya asked sharply, her grip on her sword tightening. _

"_The king knows much, elf," Murtagh said enigmatically. "He sees all. Only, I wonder why you have not told my pathetic half-brother. Is it, perhaps, because you_..._fancy...him?"_

_Murtagh waited as Arya seemed to struggle with herself. Eragon's mind reeled. Why would Arya take so much time if she truly did not love him? Was there a chance at them being mates? Was there hope?_

"_My feelings for Eragon are none of your concern, oath-breaker!" Arya spat. "Why have you come here?"_

"_Why else?" Murtagh sneered, grinning scornfully. "To end your pathetic life and strike a blow to Eragon of course! It is common knowledge to the king of the Rider's affections for you. What better way to render him useless than to slay you here and now? He will be heart-broken and pose no threat to the Empire enabling the king to launch a surprise attack against the elves, crippling the Varden in the process. They are caught off guard as it is what with the death of Oromis and Glaedr. Word has already reached the king's ears of the queen withdrawing her support to the Varden. Killing you will ensure that!"_

_Arya's eyes widened but only for a second._

"_You may think me week for my gender but if so, you know nothing of elves!" She said defiantly._

_Murtagh only laughed._

"_If that is the case then I am afraid I must step in to prevent any further bloodshed on your behalf."_

"_Then come here, coward!" Arya cried. "Or do you always hide behind someone else's skirt?"_

"_So be it," Murtagh said.  
_

_With a loud battle cry, he raised Zar'rock into the air and brought it down in a swift arc. The red sword clashed against Arya's sending a deafening ring through the air. The two fought like wild things as they got whipped into action exchanging blow for blow._

_Rider and elf fought swiftly using every technique and method of war. Arya fought bravely and persevered even though Murtagh beat down upon her relentlessly. Suddenly, she kicked him in the groin causing him to fall to his knees with a grunt. Panting, Arya held her sword under the Rider's chin tightly so that a trickle of blood ran down his neck._

_Murtagh pretended to be surprised and whispered, "How?" But in that fatal moment while Arya recovered her strength, Eragon saw from his vantage point that Murtagh made a barely distinguishable signal with his right hand. _

"_Call off your guard and put your hands above your head," Arya said. _

_But even as Murtagh did so, one of the soldiers behind Arya slid out a dagger from his sleeve and plunged it into the elf princess's back. Arya screamed in pain and her sword fell to the ground kicking up leaves and twigs as it did so. _

"_You fought bravely princess," Murtagh whispered as he stood up, taking Arya's sword. "But not enough."_

_So saying, he flicked his fingers to his men and they departed in a blurry of motion leaving Arya's body lying next to Faolin's, while thick, dark blood gushed out of her back. _

"Noooooooooooooo!" Eragon screamed as he awoke with a start.

Sweating and breathing in raggedly, he jolted into a sitting position. Was it just a dream?

No.

Something told him differently.

Arya had been gone for quite some time, seeking closure he had reasoned. But now Eragon wondered if that was not the case.

His dreams about Arya had been true all the time before and he worried that it would prove the same now.

Yanking on a tunic, he grabbed Brisingr and dashed out the tent careening through the elf tents that surrounded the ruins of the Gil'ead towards the general direction he assumed Arya was in.

_Eragon!_ Saphira roared. _Have you taken leave of your senses? Where in the Empire do you think you are going?_

_Now is _not_ the time!_ Eragon bellowed. _Call the queen and as many elves as you are able. Arya's life may depend upon it._

Reluctantly, Saphira agreed and Eragon diverted his attention to not getting lost as he ran like the wind, sending the she-dragon a mental image of his destination.

Due to the elvish strength that now flowed through his veins from the Blood-Oath Ceremony, it took only a few hours before he reached the spot where he thought Arya to be.

His heart sank and every emotion in his body screamed of bloody murder at the sight that lay before him.

Arya had indeed gone to the place where Faolin fell but the male elf was now a skeleton. Another skeleton lay a few feet away, the other elf who accompanied Arya, Eragon assumed.

But that fled from his mind when he spotted Arya's fallen body in a pool of blood. Her skin was deathly pale and her eyes stared past him, lifeless.

"Nooooooooo!" Eragon wailed, sinking to his knees.

Not caring for the mass of blood or the stench of death, he pulled Arya into his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Don't leave me, Arya," Eragon begged. "Come back to me, my love. Please, Arya. Return to me! _ I need you!_"

Eragon tried everything he could until his voice was hoarse, but to no avail. He wept bitterly for hours and hours, lost in his sorrow, so that he failed to notice the elves running through the forest to meet him.

He did not even recognize the touch of Islanzadí as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Get away from me!" He snarled.

Islanzadí recoiled, drawing back, but she remained there by his side as she joined the Rider in his mourning.

Eragon's pain had been renewed a hundred fold. His agony at Oromis and Glaedr's death was intensified coupled with Arya's murder.

He was now thoroughly alone.

Arya was gone.

Gone!

Dark thoughts and madness plagued him as he held Arya.

He remained in this position even as the weak rays of sunlight pierced the gray sky as if Mother Nature herself sought to comfort Eragon.

But nothing could consol him when the love of his life was dead.

Eragon was broken.

**A/N:** Sorry about killing Arya off but I never really liked her so much. While she was better in _Brisingr_, she was still rather haughty and I felt that she was being hypocritical when she seemingly flirted with Eragon at the end. I'm ready for any flames but do try to keep them to a minimum. Instead, help me out with a review as to Eragon's emotions. I realize it's rather pathetic to kill off Arya so soon but it's needed for the story since this is an Eragon/Islanzadí pairing. Arya may return later but I doubt it. I just might be able to write some more but I still want reviews as I thrive on them and the future of this story depends on them. So don't forget to leave a comment even if you hate this chapter.

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4: The Meaning of Life

**Author's Note:** I'm back again with another chapter of _Courting Chaos_. Once more, I would beseech you to leave a comment as soon I will run out of ideas for this fanfic. My writing spree is almost at its end so I would appreciate any advice and suggestions. Also, I don't own the _Inheritance Cycle_ only this plot and any OC's but you can use it if you ask me since, if I'm right, I'm the first one to write an Eragon/Islanzadí pairing. Anyhow, now that all the legalities are over with here is the next episode for your reading entertainment.

Hope you like it!

**Chapter 4:** The Meaning of Life

"Eragon Shadeslayer, this must cease!" Islanzadí said. "The elves and the Varden need your aid. The longer you linger here the stronger Galbatorix grows. Murtagh will only have proven his point if you persist in mourning!"

Still, Eragon said nothing undeterred at her taunts.

One week had passed and he was still at Arya's grave. He had slept little and hardly eaten, not wanting to part from his beloved's tomb.

The elves had buried Arya after their fashion next to Oromis and Glaedr's grave.

Normally, they would cremate the bodies but did not at Eragon's request. Also, the full funeral took many days and much work to complete and the elves just didn't have the time with a battle in the offing.

Still, Eragon did not seem to care about that and Islanzadí wondered at this when _he_ had been the one to remind her of duty.

Duty.

Something wrenched in her gut at the word. It was duty the elves that had caused her to reason against Arya leaving the Varden.

Now her daughter had died believing her mother did not care for her. If only things were different.

Islanzadí hated herself for treating Arya so and her heart went out to Eragon, despite her surprise at feeling that way.

She and King Evandar had been True Mates and no one could replace that. But why then did she feel this way towards the Rider?

She glanced at Saphira for help but the she-dragon shuffled her wings as if clueless.

_Eragon is lost in his sorrow much like Glaedr is,_ Saphira said to Islanzadí. _I have an inkling as to what can snap him out of that but that is for you to decide._

Islanzadí had a faint idea at what Saphira was thinking but shrugged it away.

No.

Now was not the time to think of comforting Eragon in that way, not when the Rider was mourning the death of the elf woman he loved but who had refused him.

Why did fate have to be so cruel?

Just then, Islanzadí was shaken out of her reverie by none other than Eragon.

"Islanzadí, what is the meaning of life?" Eragon asked.

His voice was oddly stripped from any kind of emotion much like Islanzadí's had been when she realized the error of her ways in shunning Arya.

How Islanzadí hated those times.

"What do you mean, Shadeslayer?" Islanzadí asked, hoping that the honorific would make Eragon revert to his normal ways.

The Rider hated titles and such like.

But Eragon only shrugged.

"What is the meaning of life when you lose everyone you love?" He said simply. "What is the purpose of living when all you care about die one by one? When I look back, it seems that all I bring about is death and destruction. First my Uncle Garrow died from the Raz'zack, then Brom died at my foolishness, next Murtagh was captured and the Agihad was killed. Hrothgar died next as did numerous dwarves who fought loyally for me. Then Oromis and Glaedr died and now..."

His voice faltered and he sighed, unable to continue.

Islanzadí hesitated knowing that one wrong word might turn him against her in his fury at Arya's death. Did he think too that she hated her daughter?

She hoped not.

"Life is the greatest riddle," Islanzadí said at last. "I do not know if any sages or scholars have ever discovered the answer. I am the least of all to say for I have not suffered as much as you have in this war. My own sorrow is shamed in the face of yours. Still, as you have asked I will try my best to answer if you will let me ponder a while on the question."

Eragon nodded wordlessly.

"It is to my knowledge," Islanzadí said slowly, careful to select the right words. "That life is about love. To live life to the fullest is to have a passion and a zest for living. This too is love, a love for life, a love to live and love with those you truly care about be they elf, dwarf, human or a possession. Without love, life is a cold and dark place where sadness at the lack of love turns to anger and anger turns to madness. That madness will drive us on to wreck havoc out of our anger in hopes of making it all go away. That havoc will only bring about our destruction by those who rise up against us. That is my belief."

"But how can you have love in your life if all you've cared about die?" Eragon asked bitterly, his voice quivering.

Normally, Islanzadí would chide him for his childish behaviour but she realized he was only seventeen years of age by human reckoning not quite a child but still not yet a man. Still, he had grown much in his short time as a Dragon Rider and had seen much more than any normal child would see.

Islanzadí knew that he was not really a child but a young person on the threshold of adulthood. Only Arya's death barred the way. With a sigh, Islanzadí relented and realized what she would have to do to help Eragon out of his sadness.

"Not everyone you care about is dead," She said softly, inching closer to him so that she knelt in front of him.

Eragon's eyes searched hers with a faint flicker of hope.

"You still have Saphira, Roran, Katrina, and most of the villagers of Carvahal," She said.

Eragon's face fell and Islanzadí faltered, nearly quitting what she was about to say. Nonetheless, she threw caution to the wind and continued.

"And you have me," She finished.

Confusion appeared in Eragon's eyes and he asked hesitantly, "How do you mean?"

"Does this answer your question?" Islanzadí said demurely.

Before Eragon could react, Islanzadí kissed him. Eragon gasped and Islanzadí felt her heart surge with joy as he responded, wrapping his arms about her.

_You did well, Queen, _Saphira said as she went about making any elves disappear. It was not a difficult task. _And you have my permission to become Eragon's mate. _

Islanzadí thanked her only half-listening as she got lost in a torrent of heat and passion and, most wonderful of all, love.

**A/N:** This fanfic isn't finished yet, I think but it might be. I need lots of reviews though since I am at an end of my writing spree but I might do a time skip and have Eragon confront Galby. Sorry for such a short fanfic but I am really pathetic at ideas. Also, a scene between Eragon and Islanzadí all depends on how many reviews I get so please do comment!

~ Elf Knight ~


End file.
